


Aftermath

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Everything Changes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>follow up to Death and Life</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



> follow up to Death and Life

Dean kneeled on the ground, a sense of dispare filling him. Sam was gone, Sam, his brother, his responsability, was gone, into the cage. Dean didn't know what he was going to do now, taking care of Sam was his life. 

Cas had healed him, brought Bobby back, but that was besides the point. The world was safer than it had been, it was still pretty much in one piece, but Dean really didn't give a damn. What was left? Dean had lost so much, too much, in recent years. First his mom as a child, then his dad, finding the little brother he never knew about only to lose him, not once but twice now, and Sam. Dean had always assumed that when the end came it was going to be the two of them going out in a blaze of glory.

In recent months Dean had added Castiel into that mix, as Sam and Cas had become quite close. For the first time in a long time Sam had actually been happy, happy to the point of thinking that while a normal life was out of the question, a good life could be had nevertheless. Dean envied them sometimes, when he's watch them curled asleep in the backseat of the Impala, as he drove down the highways. 

He wished he had someone like that, someone who he could get lost in. Watching Lucifer kill Castiel had almost broken him, having to watch the bastard wearing his brother's face kill the love of his life. Dean knew whatever of Sam was still in there, inside Lucifer, had surely broken a bit at the sight.  
Dean flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up, noticing Gabriel giving him a sad smile. As much as Dean just wanted to curl up and die, just stop and not go on anymore, he knew he couldn't do that.

He stood, letting the arcangel guide him to the car. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he couldn't stay there.

\---

Dean really wasn't sure where they ended up, it was a small town, with a small motel, one that reminded him of almost every other motel he had ever stayed in. After getting his room, he walked in and flopped down on the bed, trying to will the events of the day out of his mind. Gabriel sat down next to him, resting his small hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Rest," Gabriel said softly. "We'll figure something out when you wake."

\---

When Dean woke it was to being pulled into a hug, but part of him believed he was dreaming, as the person hugging him couldn't be there. He just couldn't, he was dead, Dean had watched him go.

"Dean, it's me. It's really me," Sam was saying, still embracing his older brother.

"Sammy? But how?" Dean asked, realizing that he was awake, that his brother was really there, sitting on the bed with him, holding him tight.

"Castiel. After Gabriel dragged you from there he came for me. He dragged me out of the cage, brought me back."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder to the other bed where a weary looking Castiel sat leaning against Gabriel. He smiled at Sam's angel, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam. 

\---

Gabriel walked outside and sat down next to the motel room door. After Dean and Sam's reunion, both men had decided to try and get some sleep as they were exhausted, Dean sleeping in his bed, and Sam and Castiel in the other one. Gabriel himself couldn't sleep, too wired from the days events. He wished that he could go out and blow some steam off, but after his failed attempt on Lucifer he just looked way too young to do any of the things he normally would have. 

\---

It was a few weeks after Lucifer was trapped back in the cage and things were getting almost back to normal. After a well needed vaction, the four were on the road, heading off to their next hunt. Sam and Castiel sitting in the backseat, whispering back and forth, raising their voices every so often to get Dean and Gabriel's opinions on whatever it was they were talking about. Dean and Gabriel in the front, Dean driving of course, even though Gabriel knew how Dean refused to let him drive because of how he looked. 

All in all life could have been a lot worse, Sam could still be in the pit, Dean could still be so lost, Gabriel could be dead, and Cas? Castiel could be making the worst choice he possibly could, one that might destroy him. But none of that would happen, as they had each other, friends, family, love.


End file.
